Atrocean
Atrocean (Japanese: クロカイテイ Kurokaitei) is a dual-typed Water/Dark Powermon. It evolves from Seanister at level 30; it is the final form of Marigne. Biology Physiology Atrocean is a gigantic version of Seanister. Its body is dark blue with turquoise stripes, with four pink fins: two on the face and two on the back. Its forelimbs now have four enormous claws, while its hind limbs have three. Its neck has four spikes running down the spine, and its head has a dark blue snout full of sharp teeth. Its striped tail also has a triangular ragged tail fin. Gender Differences None. Special abilities Due to being a Water type, it has a sac in its body with which it stores water, allowing it to use Water-type moves such as Water Gun, Muddy Water, Brine, and Hydro Cannon. It can also use some Dark-type moves such as Night Slash with its vicious claws or Bite and Crunch with its sharp teeth. Atrocean has the ability Torrent, the signature ability of all Water-type Starter families. This allows it to boost its strength when its health is low. Habitat It can live in both salt and fresh water. It nests in swamps, particularly the bayous of Southwestern Kroel, but it can also venture into the ocean to hunt. Behavior Diet In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron: "This strong Pokemon leaves the safety of the sawmp to venture in the ocean, where it swims in the deeper zones, where light cannot reach. Its frontal fins has become enormous, as they are used not only to paddle, but also to hunt and fight. It only comes to surface during the night, but it is known for attacking boats and villages near the shores." Copper: "This strong Pokemon leaves the safety of the sawmp to venture in the ocean, where it swims in the deeper zones, where light cannot reach. Its frontal fins has become enormous, as they are used not only to paddle, but also to hunt and fight. It only comes to surface during the night, but it is known for attacking boats and villages near the shores." Bronze: "This strong Pokemon leaves the safety of the sawmp to venture in the ocean, where it swims in the deeper zones, where light cannot reach. Its frontal fins has become enormous, as they are used not only to paddle, but also to hunt and fight. It only comes to surface during the night, but it is known for attacking boats and villages near the shores." Game Data Base stats !130 - 177 !250 - 344 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !112 - 189 !220 - 372 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !40 - 101 !76 - 196 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !90 - 161 !175 - 317 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !40 - 101 !76 - 196 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !90 - 161 !175 - 317 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset Trivia Origin It is most likely based on the Gill-man, the eponymous monster of the 1954 horror film, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Creature_from_the_Black_Lagoon Creature from the Black Lagoon]. 'Name origin' Atrocean comes from "atrocious" and "ocean." Kuraitei comes from kuro, "darkness," and kaitei, "bottom of the ocean," literally "the darkness at the bottom of the ocean." Category:Powermon Category:Swamp Powermon Category:Ocean Powermon Category:Water Types Category:Dark Types Category:Reptilian Powermon